1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing paint colorant selectively from a plurality of cannisters and, more particularly, to such apparatus having a secondary valve located at the exit of the apparatus and downstream of a primary valve.
2. Description of Related Art
To avoid having to separately inventory different color paints, many paint retailers use a common paint base that is manually tinted with a colorant on a per-order basis. It is known to provide a turntable supporting a plurality of containers holding colorant which is stored therein in liquid form. Metering structure is provided to dispense measured amounts of colorant from the containers into the paint base.
To maintain uniformity from one paint batch to the next, it is essential that the colorant in each container be thoroughly mixed. To accomplish this, rotary agitators are provided to periodically mix the colorant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,785 provided significant improvements in agitation arrangements for colorant dispensers, such as those disclosed in U. S. Pat. 4,027,785.